


For I Have Loved You

by Savagelola



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: But tried., Feelings, Heartbroken Tony, Love, M/M, loving someone else, steve lied, tony needs a big hug and true love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 19:36:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8591011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Savagelola/pseuds/Savagelola
Summary: "Because I can't watch you love someone else that isn't me." Tony says softly, eyes red and puffy with tears running down his face, he looks away from Steve, feeling his heart break with every word said. For, I have loved you, my heart was always yours but yours was never mine.- quote by author (me)





	

It's a known fact that Steve loved Bucky, so much he would do anything to be with his ex lover. Tony knew this, he knew, but at the bliss of the moment he didn't care because he and Steve "fell so in love" that nothing in the world could change that.

Everything was fine in Tony's eyes or so he thought. Because he was with the man he loved with his whole heart and mind, everything was fine as long as he were there. But with time, things change whether it's for the good or bad, time changes everything. 

And Tony would notice, though Steve thought other wise. There were those times when Steve would lock himself away from the world, ignoring everything and anyone. Tony didn't understand, he couldn't comprehend why Steve was acting like that, until that day. 

It was that night, that he saw him there, in that cold, dark room. Looking so fragile and lifeless. He saw that in his hands were pictures of Bucky and him. He was looking at them with such a heart warming stare that it broke Tony. But what broke him just a little bit more was hearing Steve say "I've loved you for so long that it breaks my heart that I can't be with you, telling you how much I love you, and will always love you."  

And all of a sudden Tony feels his chest wrench in pain and loss, tears start pouring out like crazy because the only person he's ever loved doesn't truly love him back.  And it hurts him more than anything in the world.  Yeah, maybe, Tony was naïve into thinking this could work but it felt so right that he couldn't stop. So when he heard those words come out of Steve, he did the first thing that popped up in his mind. Which was to drown his sorrow by drinking it away, until he couldn't feel this great emptiness within him. 

As he made his way towards the bar downstairs, he let go of his sobs, letting them consume the empty room. His heart broke with every memory he thought of with Steve and him, but with every drink he drank every memory soon became blurry to him. Every feeling he felt soon became numb. He was so gone over that he didn't even realize the presence that had entered the room. 

"Come on Tony, I think that's enough." Steve spoke, reaching over towards Tony to take the beverage away from him. 

"No, I don't think so." Tony says back, his words a bit slurred. Getting up from where he was and walking around the bar, pouring himself another drink probably stronger than the last one. 

"What's going on? Why are you drinking so much? What's wrong Tony? Talk to me." Steve says, looking at Tony. But Tony is just focused on the ground not wanting to look him in the eyes. 

"Tony what's wrong?" He questions again, and when he doesn't get a response back, yet again. He asks again "Tony answer me, what's wrong?"  At this point he's getting worried. 

"Did you love me?" Tony says, shocking Steve a bit. Not knowing what to say to him, he stays quiet still shocked. 

"Come on, lie to me and tell me that you did, let me feel like the piece a shit I am. Did you love me or not!"  Tony shouts out,  feeling all his frustration. 

 

"Answer me!" Tony shouts.

 

Steve looks up at Tony, feeling his heart break. "Wait, just..." He says, trying to control his emotions. He can feel his throat tightening as he try's to speak again. "Yes.. I tried." 

They're both looking at each other, both broken. They're eyes filled with sadness. 

"You've always loved Bucky, haven't you?." Tony softly says, Steve nodding his head with tears rolling down his cheeks. 

"Then why are with me?" Tony asks, his voice breaking and shaking, because he's trying to keep his emotions in. 

"I-I-I don't know." Steve replies, mournful. 

"But I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to hurt you like this. I thought my feelings would grow for you over time but it just never happened." Steve cries out. 

"I watched you love someone else that wasn't me." Tony says softly, eyes red and puffy with tears running down his face, he looks away from Steve, feeling his heart break with every word said. 

"For, I have loved you, my heart was always yours but yours was never mine."  Tony says, walking away with his broken heart and soul.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first one shot. ANNND I know it's not that long but I'm trying, trust me I really am.


End file.
